


Life with Shapeshifting Powers and Anxiety

by phansexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansexual/pseuds/phansexual
Summary: 15 year old Alina's day's usually include helping out Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura with the farm and hiding from her real parents. However Clint is summoned to be part of a giant battle and Alina is finally aloud to come along. This trip whisks her into a world of danger, fun, money, sweet superhero's, unlikely friendships and bad anxiety attacks.Yes there will be m/m cannon ships.





	1. The Beginning Song

As Clint Pulled the keys out of the ignition, Alina had a pang of anxiety about the least important thing right now. She criticized internally, instead of being suddenly worried that she should have stayed home and helped Aunt Laura with the kids and the farm.   
Instead of worrying about the fact that she was about to put myself in a life-or-death situation, Alina succumbed to her inner teenage monster and suddenly began to worry about her appearance.  
Alina was about to meet The Avengers, well half of them anyway she thought. They were going to going to think that she pathetic.   
She could have met them at the Lioness or a cheetah, she thought. Something impressive that made them think she might be useful for something on rather than why the hell did Clint bring a teenage girl with him, she probably reads gay fanfiction and runs one of those healthy vegan blog.   
-She temporarily paused her inner monologue to correct herself.-  
Which, to be fair was pretty accurate she noted, but she also want did to make a good impression.   
She wanted them to have a little confidence in her before they all died potentially fiery deaths. Also not even Uncle Clint knew about the fanfiction.  
She suddenly realized that Clint had gotten out of the driver seat and had begun heaving the van door open revealing her and all of her black husky glory curled next to a sleeping guy.  
Scott, she thinks Clint called him. Of course she hadn't been formally introduced due to the fact that for all of the previous 90 minutes of knowing her he thought she was just Clint's dog that got dragged along.   
She didn't mind that much actually, kind of preferred not having to explain her weird scientifically impossible self and sit through the drive while trying to make awkward conversation, and which would bring up a topic one or both of them didn't want to talk about.  
So yes, for now she was fine with being known as Clint's tag along straight.   
Sadly one of the conditions of letting her come was talking to the Avengers as her true self, a human. In all of her glory. She knew this wasn't going to be fun.  
She knew that the only reason Clint brought her was because he was afraid they might need her, but until then she was supposed to "stay on the sidelines and guard Steve's friend Bucky".  
She never met Bucky before but she had met Steve.


	2. After You

She never met Bucky before but she had met Steve.  
She had been helping fold laundry when she is saw him leading the rest of the Avengers to the door and every instinct in her screamed Danger! So she turned into a black cat with white socks.  
She padded down the stairs to hear and Laura's excited cries of “Clint!” When she got to the living room she then rubbed against Clint’s and Laura’s ankles to let them know it was her before stocking forward to sit primly in front of Nat looking up her curiously.   
She meowed hoping to get her attention.   
It only took a couple of seconds for not to recognize her and a smile immediately appeared on her face.  
Alina prided herself on being able to get Nat to smile.   
She meowed again trying to communicate. Nat immediately and scooped up like a baby and cradled her in her arms.  
“Long time no see little missy” she crooned softly and began rubbing the spot under her chin that felt so good.  
Alina vaguely remembers the conversation ending soon after and everyone disbanding to do various things all over the farm.   
She watched Laura tug on Clint’s arm and knowing that she had been worried sick about her husband she decided to stick with Nat instead because she wasn't ever able to stay very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I will be back with some cute Alina/Nat time.


End file.
